


Infierno

by Parisatis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parisatis/pseuds/Parisatis
Summary: Cada uno vive sus propios infiernos, pero a veces, solo a veces, compartirlos los hace más soportables.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Infierno

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Todo en este mundo maravilloso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. A mi, solo esta idea.
> 
> N/A: Este fic participa del intercambio Amigx Secretx, del grupo de Facebook Archivo Theomione. 
> 
> Este regalito es para una persona que admiro mucho, y me encantan sus historias. La conocí por otro ship en este mismo fandom, y amé enterarme que es Theomionera ¡además de Dramionera de corazón!  
> La persona a la que me tocó escribirle esta historia es ¡Mrs. Darfoy! Espero de corazón que te guste, porque lo hice con mucho cariño. Gracias por darme la motivación de escribir después de casi 15 años (no tengo certeza de cuantos son realmente, pero si sé que son demasiados jajaja). Enjoy!

Un mal día. 

Si existía en el mundo una definición de mal día, estaba segura que tenía su foto pegada. Su reloj despertador decidió que era un buen día para no funcionar; Crookshanks rajó su túnica de trabajo favorita en un arranque de desobediencia; olvidó su desayuno en el mesón de la cocina, cayó de bruces a la salida de las chimeneas en el atrio; una ola de calor que ni los hechizos refrescantes parecían disminuir y ahora, para terminar de coronar su día, una visita obligada a San Mungo por una lesión en el trabajo. Le había insistido a Roberts que solo era un rasguño, pero aparentemente su jefe ya no confiaba en su criterio de “heridas menores”, luego de que en un viaje a Rumania visitando la Reserva donde trabaja Charlie, volviera con una quemadura que abarcaba su brazo completo y la mitad de su torso producto de un dragón suelto.

Harry siempre le recordaba en sus días de quejas, que trabajar para el ministerio en el Departamento de control de criaturas mágicas tenía sus virtudes, pero en días como esos, más bien lo consideraba un peligro. A veces se preguntaba por que no había seguido con su tranquilo trabajo de oficina en relocación de elfos domésticos. 

Cuando llegó al ministerio, era una joven e inocente trabajadora recién salida de Hogwarts, llena de ilusiones y de ímpetu por cambiar el mundo… hasta que se dio de nariz contra el arcaico sistema de leyes del mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que si quería cambiar al mundo, se iba a necesitar de un poco más que trabajo de oficina, y se lanzó de lleno a trabajar directamente con aquellos que ella consideraba los más desvalidos de la sociedad: Las criaturas. De eso ya habían pasado 4 años, y sentía que aún estaba muy lejos de hacer todos los cambios que ellaconsideraría necesarios para generar un real impacto.

Pensando en aquello estaba cuando se encontró fuera de San Mungo, sin encontrar una real excusa para no entrar y que un medimago la revisara. ‘Más vale salir de esto de una vez, así puedo volver al trabajo’ se dijo a si misma. Los reportes no se escriben solos.

—————

4 años. 

Habían pasado 4 años desde que su padre había fallecido un día como hoy. Y seguía sin perdonar al maldito bastardo. Se sentía culpable, porque si alguna vez alguien le preguntara, nunca había sentido pena por su fallecimiento. Por el contrario, sentía que Thoros Nott le había hecho un favor al mundo al terminar con una historia familiar de odio e intolerancia. No se supone que se sienta abiertamente alivio, cuando la persona que te trajo al mundo fallece, pero ese hombre fue la razón de que quedara en este mundo solo, por lo que nadie, si supieran, podría culparlo. 

Al parecer todos había notado su malhumor, porque los trabajadores del ala de urgencias médicas de San Mungo en su totalidad, habían decidido evitarlo como la plaga. Incluso la conversadora rubia de la recepción que solía coquetear cada día con él, por más que por dos meses completos desde que había llegado a trabajar la rechazara delicadamente, parecía no querer siquiera mirarlo. Además de todo, era un día tremendamente caluroso, y vivir permanentemente en mangas largas no es lo mejor cuando afuera hay, inusualmente, casi 35 grados.

“Aparentemente hoy será un día lento” pensó el castaño en voz alta, mientras se arremangaba la camisa. 

Había abandonado por hoy la túnica verde lima que lo identificaba como medimago, mirándola con disgusto. Nunca le había gustado realmente, pero era parte de su trabajo, y todo el mundo le decía que debía sentirse “orgulloso de él”. Habitualmente esa frase iba acompañada de una mirada de lástima y una imperceptible -según ellos- mirada a su brazo izquierdo. Todos sabían lo que allí había, decolorada y antigua, pero ahí, todos los días para recordarle lo que su padre le había obligado a hacer, y para recordarle también que el no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para negarse. 

Llevaba años peleando con esa marca, soñando un día despertar, y no verla ahí… recordando sus sueños perdidos.

_“No te vayas… por favor”_

Si cerraba los ojos, pensaba que podía verla, parada frente a él, frágil , con el corazón en la mano, pidiéndole que fuera fuerte por ella… por ellos. Y le había fallado. Una vez más le había demostrado que lo que opinaban todos de su casa no eran solo prejuicios. Nunca la mereció, pero por un momento pensó que tenía la felicidad que tantas veces se le negó, al alcance de su mano, sólo para que su padre decidiera arrebatárselo por un capricho sin sentido.

Ahí estaba esa marca maldita… recordándole todos los días su infierno personal, mofándose de él y de su corazón roto.

————

“¿Disculpa?” Hermione le habló a la recepcionista, tratando de llamar su atención. La rubia levantó la vista de su edición de ‘Corazón de bruja’, mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la castaña. “¿Está el medimago Macmillan? 

“No” La rubia- Cindy, creía recordar que se llamaba- la miró como si estuviera viviendo bajo una roca “Está de permiso… fue a investigar una nueva cura para la viruela de dragón a Centroamérica. Pero tenemos a alguien nuevo hace un par de meses” se acercó, para decirle como en secreto “Es bastante lindo, la verdad”

Hermione la miró arrugando la nariz, tratando de que su disgusto no fuera tan evidente. Nunca le habían gustado las personas chismosas. Mucho había tenido que soportar a Parvati y Lavender por seis años, en los dormitorios del colegio. Afortunadamente ambas habían mejorado un poco con el pasar de los años. “¿Me gustaría saber si puede atenderme?” Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, mostrándole el brazo herido.

“Si, claro” le dijo Cindy decepcionada, ya que su comentario no había tenido ningún efecto en la castaña “Está desocupado en estos momentos, pase a la antigua consulta de Macmillan, ahí está atendiendo”

“Muchas gracias” le dijo, dejando atrás la recepción de Urgencias y caminando por el pasillo que conocía muy bien de sus inicios en el departamento. 

Según sus compañeros, Hermione resultaba ser un imán para los accidentes en terreno. Ella creía que más se trataba de su imposibilidad de no tomarse en serio cada caso, que terminaba llevándola a un compromiso -casi enfermizo según Harry y Ron- con todo lo que hacía. Siempre que pensaba en ello, volvía a su época escolar… quizás si se hubiese comprometido de la misma forma, si hubiera peleado un poco más, todo habría sido distinto.

—————

_2de octubre de 1993, Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería_

Corría a la biblioteca… aparentemente todo su año iba a ir así. Si no fuera por el giratiempo, no habría forma de que pudiese tomar todas las materias que quería… pero es que era imposible no querer saber más ahora que tenía la posibilidad. Nunca pensó que McGonagall tendría una solución tan _creativa_ para su dilema.

Entró a la biblioteca, y se dio cuenta que estaba casi vacía. Siempre era así a principios de año, lo cual era perfecto para ella, puesto que eso le permitía estudiar con tranquilidad y básicamente tener la biblioteca para si misma, sobre todo un día sábado.

Se acercó a su mesa habitual, elegida por encontrarse en un lugar estratégico: Cerca de los libros que más usaba y de la ventana que le proporcionaba la luz perfecta para leer (además de los hermosos paisajes del colegio), pero lejos de los ojos curiosos en caso de necesitarlo. Siendo amiga de Harry Potter, nunca se sabe cuando necesitarás la privacidad. Pensando en eso se encontraba cuando llegó a su mesa… sólo para encontrar a alguien más. 

En lo primero que se detuvo fue en su corbata… _Slytherin_. Eso hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran en alerta. _‘Nunca confíes en una serpiente’_ le repitió su mente. “Ejem” llamó la atención del chico en SU mesa, haciendo un sonido con su garganta. Al ver que éste la ignoró, volvió a hacerlo “Ejem, ejem” esta vez más fuerte. Ignorada nuevamente. Decidió que la delicadeza no la iba a llevar a ningún lado. “¿Disculpa?” Esta vez el chico si la miró “Estás en mi mesa” le dijo, con toda la autoridad de quien lleva una vida en esa biblioteca.

“No veo que tenga un nombre en ninguna parte” le contestó el chico, con una media sonrisa, volviendo la vista a su libro.

“Es la mesa que ocupo siempre” le contestó irritada Hermione.

“Cuando llegué, no había nadie, por lo que no veo cual es el problema" le dijo levantando la vista nuevamente desde su libro y su sonrisa se volvió a ensanchar. Al parecer estaba disfrutando de hacerla enojar.

“¡Pero siempre la ocupo!” Había sonado infantil, pero ¡era su mesa!.

“No sabía que alguien te había nombrado dueña de la biblioteca” 

“¡Ahggggg!” Se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, pisando fuerte, mientras escuchaba al Slytherin reírse con ganas. ‘Idiota’ pensaba de mal humor la castaña ‘ya me arruinó mi tarde de estudio’

———————

_9 de octubre de 1993._

No iba a mentir. Estaba entusiasmado. Había decidido llegar temprano a la biblioteca a ver si lograba usar la misma mesa de la semana anterior. No era por nada en particular más que ver a la Gryffindor molesta nuevamente. Era divertido, y le gustaba ver el bonito color rosa que tomaba su cara cuando se molestaba. Caminando a paso rápido, llegó a la biblioteca, entró sabiéndose vencedor… hasta que llegó a la mesa en cuestión. Y vio un pergamino flotando sobre la mesa: “Propiedad de Hermione Granger: Aléjate”. 

Una carcajada después de esas que nacen desde el estómago y son inevitables, que le valió ser expulsado de la biblioteca por Madame Pince, le hizo pensar mientras Theodore caminaba de vuelta a las mazmorras derrotado, que había valido totalmente la pena. 

—————

_20 de noviembre de 1993._

Caminaba a la biblioteca desde las mazmorras. Esta vez no llevaba apuro. Lo más probable es que la Gryffindor era capaz de acampar en la mesa con tal de no dejarlo usarla nunca más. Ya pensaría en como sentarse en ella y de paso sacarla de quicio, aunque fuera sólo un poco. 

Theodore llevaba dos semanas completas pensando en alguna forma, pero no fue capaz de pensar en algo tan imaginativo como lo que había hecho Granger el mes anterior. La verdad es que el tema lo tenía obsesionando. Incluso sus compañeros habían notado algo raro en él, comentándole el mucho tiempo que estaba pasando en la biblioteca los fines de semana. Pero era ya un tema de orgullo, no podía ser que una Gryffindor lo venciera en algo tan simple como eso. “O quizás si, estamos hablando de Hermione Granger” pensó en voz alta el Slytherin, mientras negaba con la cabeza, ganándose una mirada divertida de los habitantes de los cuadros del pasillo. Había recorrido el castillo sin poner mucha atención, por lo que de pronto se encontró de frente con las puertas de madera de la biblioteca. ‘Aquí vamos’ pensó el castaño, abriendo las puertas con la frente en alto, y como si fuera el dueño del lugar, se dirigió a la mesa de la discordia.

“Wow, ya te habías tardado” le dijo la castaña, levantando la vista de su libro. Theodore creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que trató de disimular diciéndole “¿Qué treta planeaste hoy para tratar de sacarme de MI mesa?”

“La verdad” le dijo, apoyando sus manos en la silla que se encontraba justo frente a Granger, y recargándose sobre ella “Llevo toda la semana, tratando de pensar en algo… y nada. No se me ocurrió nada” Le dijo con una media sonrisa, entre divertido y derrotado. La chica pareció sorprendida por su confesión, al parecer no esperaba que un Slytherin reconociera una derrota tan abiertamente, pero Theodore no era igual al resto de sus compañeros. La verdad es que era un chico más bien solitario, incluso entre los pares de su casa, y la compañía -voluntaria o no- de la castaña, le agradaba.

“¿Crees que pueda sentarme acá?” Preguntó en un arranque de valentía el muchacho. En ese momento no sabía de donde había salido esa idea, pero no perdía nada intentándolo. “Lo cierto es que la mesa es perfecta: Tiene mucha luz natural, se ve el paisaje del lago negro si quiero distraerme, y está cerca de los libros…”

“…Más usados” terminó la chica la frase por él. Cuando éste la miró extrañado, ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo “La verdad es que es el mismo motivo por el que me gusta este lugar, y porque estaba tan ofendida cuando me la quitaste” Cuando la castaña vio que abría la boca para decirle que claramente no se la había quitado, pareció pensar mejor lo dicho y expresó un poco sonrojada “Perdón, cuando la usaste antes que yo”

Theodore reconocía una bandera de tregua cuando veía una, por lo que se acercó más a la castaña, y al no ver ninguna reacción negativa de parte de ella, le dijo “Creo que no partimos bien” y ofreciéndole la mano le dijo “Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Theodore Nott, y me gustaría saber si tienes algún problema con compartir la mesa con un Slytherin”

“Puede que tenga problemas con compartir una mesa con un Slytherin” dijo de pronto la muchacha con una cara muy seria, lo que desanimó al castaño, para luego agregar altomar su mano en señal de saludo y tregua “Pero no tengo problemas en hacerlo contigo… Hermione Granger, un gusto” dijo finalizando con una sonrisa que al chico le pareció la más linda que había visto. Esta vez, Theodore le sonrió amplia y libremente a la castaña, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y sacaba sus libros para estudiar. 

Realmente tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la muchacha. 

—————

Siempre que pensaba en _ella_ , no podía evitar sentir un calor ahí donde se suponía que estaba aún su corazón. A pesar de que ella se lo llevó ese día que se despidieron en la escuela, meses antes de que se fuera en su aventura suicida con Potter y Weasley, no podía evitar extrañarla, y pensar en todo lo que vivieron y todo lo que pudieron tener. 

El día de la batalla de Hogwarts fue la última vez que la vio, pero no tuvo las agallas para acercarse a ella. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cuidarla desde lejos, sin que lo notara. No se perdonaría nunca el no haber estado ahí para protegerla cuando la loca de Bellatrix la atacó en Malfoy Manor. Ya había perdido su oportunidad, pero al menos hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para mantenerla viva, incluso si eso significó luchar contra su propio padre. Irónicamente, fue justamente aquello lo que lo salvó de Azkaban, a él y a todos los de su generación, que fueron obligados a tomar la marca siendo menores de edad. Todos habían luchado lado a lado con la orden, tratando de evitar que los mortífagos siguieran causando más daño y muertes de las que ya habían provocado.

Después de su juicio en el Wizengamot, se recluyó en Nott Manor, ahogando sus penas en el gabinete de licor de su padre. Se dio el lujo de abrir las botellas más caras y tirarlas contra los muros del estudio del ser humano más cruel que había conocido en su vida. Después de días sin contestar las lechuzas que unos preocupados Draco y Blaise habían enviado, ambos entraron a la fuerza a la mansión, lo obligaron a tomar una ducha, y se emborracharon con él hasta que perdieron el conocimiento. 

Un mes después y esperando su juicio, su padre falleció. 

Un par de días después, agarró un par de cosas, y se fue a Noruega, sin mirar atrás.

Había pasado 4 años sin verla, pero le seguía doliendo todos los días.

Un golpe en la puerta, lo sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos. Al menos podía refugiarse en el trabajo. Siempre podía contar con ello.

“Adelante” dijo mirando por la ventana, girándose para recibir a su paciente.

“Permiso…” dijo una voz que conocía mejor que la suya propia y que creyó no volver a escuchar nunca más.

“¿…Mia?” ¿Sus ojos lo estaban engañando? ¿Acaso el recordarla hoy, de todos los días, al fin lo hizo perder la cordura y la estaba imaginando allí frente a él?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, la sorprendida muchacha al fin le respondió “Sabes lo mucho que odio los sobrenombres” 

——————

_3 de diciembre de 1994._

“Por favor, Theo, ¡no seas ridículo!” Le dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz. No podía creer que estaba perdiendo parte de su sábado de estudio con el castaño, en un aula vacía en el quinto piso, por tener esta discusión.

“¿Yo estoy siendo ridículo? ¡Tu decidiste ir al baile de Navidad con el idiota de Krum!” El chico estaba molesto y gesticulaba con sus manos, como si con eso pudiera exteriorizar mejor su rabia. 

“No veo cual es el problema” ante la cara de incredulidad del castaño, Hermione agregó “¡Es un buen chico!, está solo y para ser sinceros, creo que me invitó porque soy la única chica en este lugar que no lo persigue por todos lados como una loca”

“¿En serio eres tan inocente?” Le espetó con sarcasmo Theo “Es mucho mayor que tu Hermione, créeme que no es eso precisamente lo que tiene en mente” Encontraba inverosímil lo que le estaba diciendo la castaña. Si de verdad creía en sus propias palabras, era aún más peligroso de lo que tenía presupuestado, que fuera al baile de Navidad con ese energúmeno.

“¿Qué se supone que significa eso, _Theodore_?” Ahí estaba. Su nombre completo. Sólo usaba su nombre completo cuando estaba realmente cabreada con él. Hace casi un año que eran amigos y creía que las ocasiones que había usado su nombre completo, podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano.

“¡Qué es hombre! ¡Y no es precisamente por el placer de tu compañía que te invitó al baile! ¡Claramente tiene otras intenciones! ¡Se está aprovechando de ti, y eres tan tonta que ni siquiera te das cuenta!” La reacción en la castaña fue inmediata, su cara pasó del enojo, al asombro y luego vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero de forma orgullosa levantó el mentón para decirle “Gracias por tu opinión tan honesta sobre mi, Theodore” y dándose media vuelta agregó “Lo tendré presente”.

“No es … Hermione, por favor…” La castaña salió por la puerta del aula dando un portazo. Theo suspiró hondo, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara. Era un verdadero idiota. Ahí estaba, tratando de decirle a su amiga que estaba preocupado por ella, y solo había logrado ofenderla y hacerla sentir mal. En unos segundos decidió seguirla. Tenía que solucionarlo.

Salió del aula corriendo en dirección a las escaleras. Si la conocía lo suficiente, Hermione ya iba de camino al lago negro, por lo que tenía que encontrarla antes de que saliera del castillo. No llevaba su capa, y se congelaría si salía de ese modo.

A medio camino de la escalera del segundo piso, la vio y apuró el paso. Si bien había salido antes que él, sus piernas eran más largas, por lo que en un par de zancadas la alcanzó “Hermione, por favor, espera”, le dijo, tomándola del codo para detenerla.

“No quiero hablar contigo ahora, Theodore” le dijo con voz dolida. No quiso girarse a verlo, pero Theo sabía que estaba llorando, y sintió un peso en su estómago por ser el responsable de sus lágrimas. “Lo sé, Mia, soy un idiota” Ante esto, la castaña se giró para verlo a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. “Es sólo… es que…yo… ahggg”Theo miró al techo, como si las palabras que quería decirle a la muchacha estuvieran escritas ahí. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro en señal de cansancio y se decidió al fin mirarla a la cara. “No quise decir que eras tonta, por el contrario, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco" cuando Hermione subió las cejas, en señal de que esperaba un poco más de información por parte del castaño, éste agregó “Estoy preocupado por ti, Mia. Es todo” Ante esto la castaña relajó un poco su postura, pero Theo sabía que aún no estaba todo arreglado. “No quiero que te lastimen, y voy como un idiota y lo hago yo” extendió su brazo y tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello. Siempre le había llamado la atención lo suave que era… era una dicotomía que un cabello tan suave, se viera tan salvaje como lo hacía el de ella, parecía que emanaba magia todo el tiempo, pero aún más cuando estaba molesta por algo. “Perdóname, Mia, por favor” le dijo esta vez más cerca, y mirándola a los ojos.

Aparentemente su disculpa había funcionado, pues la castaña lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su pecho en el del muchacho. “Disculpa aceptada” le dijo tan despacito, que casi no le escuchó, pero Theo no pudo evitar sonreír. No se había sentido tan feliz en su vida como en ese momento, con los brazos de la castaña rodeándolo. Ahí la realidad lo golpeó de pronto y se dio cuenta que estaba perdido, que en las pequeñas manos de esa muchacha de personalidad explosiva, valiente y leal, estaba su felicidad, y no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitara, ni siquiera el energúmeno de Viktor Krum. 

“Una cosa…” la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que bajó la vista a su pecho, donde la castaña tenía aún apoyado su rostro. 

“¿Si?” dijo acariciando su cabello.

“Odio los sobrenombres” le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin mucha convicción. Siempre se lo había dicho a Harry y Ron, odiaba que le dijeran Mione. Su madre no había invertido tanto tiempo buscando un nombre único, para que ellos vinieran y lo destruyeran. Pero algo en la forma en que Theo le llamaba, le llenaba el corazón de una sensación distinta… _pertenencia,_ aprendería con el tiempo que era. Pero que por ahora, sin ponerle un nombre, hacía que su estómago se llenara de mariposas.

“Pues… mala suerte” le dijo con su característica media sonrisa cuando hacía algo que sabía que a Hermione le iba a irritar, y no se equivocó pues su comentario le costó un golpe en el pecho por su insolencia, y agregó “Ese llegó para quedarse”

Una risa alegre escapó de la boca de la castaña, mientras se separaba de él. “Creo que aún hay tiempo para que podamos estudiar, ¿no crees?” Le dijo, mientras miraba escaleras arriba.

“Por supuesto” y haciendo una leve reverencia mientras le ofrecía su brazo le dijo “Madame, ¿me permite escoltarla?” Indicando con la cabeza hacia donde la castaña había mirado hace unos segundos atrás.

“Qué payaso, Theo” le dijo con una carcajada, negando con su cabeza, mientras tomaba el brazo que le ofrecía. 

—————

“Volviste” le dijo casi en un susurro y sin levantar la vista del suelo, por temor a largarse a llorar ahí mismo. No pensó jamás que volvería a verlo. Desapareció de su vida sin una explicación, sin darle siquiera la opción de despedirse y cerrar el ciclo tan importante que habían compartido en esos momentos de compañía y cariño en la escuela. Al menos lo había sido para ella, pero tomando en consideración lo poco que le costó a él sacarla de su vida, el cariño -amor, le seguía repitiendo traicioneramente su mente- aparentemente no había sido recíproco.

“Si, hace un par de meses” Contestó el muchacho, con voz trémula. 

Hermione respiró hondo, necesitaba terminar pronto con esto, o explotaría frente a él, y no se iba a permitir ese lujo. Despegó la vista del suelo para clavarla en el muchacho -hombre- frente a ella. Pues si bien su voz no había cambiado en estos 4 años, él si lo había hecho. Nada quedaba de sus ángulos redondos de la infancia, ahora sólo estaban las facciones rectas de un hombre hecho y derecho, que no tenía mucho que ver con el chico que conoció en la escuela hace tantos años atrás.

“Necesito un medimago” dijo la muchacha, mostrándole su brazo lastimado. Ante esto, el castaño bajó la vista de su rostro hasta el brazo que ésta le indicaba y lo vio palidecer ante la escena. “¿Que demonios te pasó?” Le preguntó acercándose a ella. Hermione no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, y se golpeó mentalmente por eso. Mientras antes la revisara antes podría salir de ahí. “Escreguto* de cola explosiva, tenemos una plaga en ciertas zonas de Inglaterra” le contestó monótonamente mientras miraba nuevamente el piso. Quizás si no lo miraba, todo dolería menos. Trató de concentrarse en el dolor que sentía en el brazo, así no sentía el otro mucho más fuerte que se extendía por su pecho, y que amenazaba con invadirlo todo.

“Ve a la camilla, voy a lavarme las manos y ya regreso” Le dijo con voz ronca, Theodore.

————

Se lavó la cara por tercera vez, esperando que su corazón dejara de latir desbocado. De verdad era ella, no estaba soñando ni se había vuelto loco. De verdad era ella, en su consulta, con un brazo hecho girones, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo andar por la calle con un brazo roto y quemado. No podía creerlo. Pensó en todas las veces en que el pensar en ella le devolvió un poco la vida durante estos cuatro años, pero nada lo preparó para la sensación abrumante que fue tenerla frente a él nuevamente. Era como si esos cuatro años no hubiesen pasado jamás, como si nunca se hubiesen despedido.

————

_30 de junio de 1997._

Theo estaba tardando demasiado. Nunca se había tardado tanto en llegar cuando había usado su moneda para pedirle que se reunieran. Todo estaba empeorando demasiado rápido, y no sabía que iban a hacer. Dumbledore ya no estaba, y eso sólo podía significar algo terrible para el mundo mágico. 

Caminaba dando vueltas por el salón que había pedido a la Sala de los Menesteres. Era su lugar favorito. Donde ella y Theodore se reunían hace 1 año en secreto, porque nadie entendería jamás que una Gryffindor nacida de muggles,y un Slytherin sangre pura pudiesen ser amigos, mucho menos novios. No al menos en los tiempos que estaban viviendo. 

Habían decidido que lo mejor era pretender que no se trataban, que sus sesiones de estudio habían terminado por diferencias irreconciliables -hicieron incluso una escena en la biblioteca que les valió a ambos la expulsión del lugar por un mes- y volvieron a su vida habitual antes de conocerse. O eso creyó todo el mundo, pues ellos seguían viéndose todas las noches en aquel lugar que era una extraña mezcla entre la sala común de Gryffindor y la de Slytherin. Una mezcla de ambos mundos, como siempre habían sido ellos. 

Siguió moviéndose por la sala, sólo por hacer algo, pues si se sentaba se iba a volver loca. Estaba en su veinteava vuelta, cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Se paró en seco al ver a Theo asomarse por la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él. Corrió a abrazarlo, como solía hacerlo cada vez que se encontraban, y hoy más que nunca lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir los brazos del castaño rodearla, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Porque juntos podían salir de esto. Pero algo sucedía, porque le abrazaba débilmente, y no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que puso un pie en el lugar.

“¿Qué sucede?” Le preguntó con voz pequeña Hermione.

“No podemos seguir haciendo esto, Mia” le dijo Theo, tocando su cabello como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Le preguntó, sintiendo como los nervios se empezaban a apoderar deella, se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. No se había dado cuenta cuando entró, pero Theo tenía los ojos rojos, claramente había estado llorando.

“No podemos seguir viéndonos” Le dijo mirando el suelo, con voz queda.

“¿Disculpa?” Hermione no podía darle crédito a lo que estaba escuchando… después de todo lo que habían hecho para poder estar juntos… no tenía sentido. “Explícate, por favor Theo, porque no estoy entendiendo nada”

“Lo que pasó hoy… es el inicio de todo, Mia” le dijo, esta vez mirándola a los ojos. Sabía a que se refería. La guerra que tanto temían ya estaba aquí. La muerte de Dumbledore era sólo el inicio. 

“Lo sé, cariño, pero podemos enfrentarlo juntos” le dijo Hermione, acercándose a él para tomar su rostro. Theo cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de la chica en su mejilla, recargándose contra ella. El contacto duró tan solo unos segundos, pues el muchacho tomó la mano de Hermione y la bajó de donde ella la había posado, para dejarla a la altura de su cintura, pero sin soltarla. 

“No Mia, no entiendes… recibí una lechuza de mi padre. Él sabía todo lo que iba a ocurrir hoy, sabía que los mortífagos iban a invadir Hogwarts. Sabía que Dumbledore debía morir hoy.”Sonaba desesperado, como si la carta que recibió le había dicho algo más, algo que Hermione no podía ni siquiera imaginar. “Yo… se supone que debo tomar la marca este verano, cuando vuelva a Nott Manor” 

Hermione palideció al escuchar esto. “¡No! Es imposible, tu… no, no puedes… por favor Theo, no lo hagas” sentía los ojos borrosos por las lágrimas. No sabía en que momento había comenzado a llorar, pero todo esto era irreal. No podían obligarlo a hacer algo así. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que lo estaban obligando a amarrar su vida a un loco psicópata?

“Tengo que hacerlo, Hermione” Hacía años que no escuchaba su nombre completo salir de sus labios. Cuando lo miró al rostro, había una determinación en el rostro del chico, que no estaba ahí cuando había llegado.

“¡No! ¡Hay más opciones Theo!” a estas alturas la castaña ya gritaba, por la desesperación que sentía de ver como Theo, su Theo, se daba por vencido. “¡Ven conmigo!” Un nuevo brote incontrolable de lágrimas salía de los ojos de la chica mientras le decía esto “Por favor… ven conmigo” le rogó entre sollozos.

“No puedo… no puedo seguir haciendo esto…” lo dijo más para si mismo, dando media vuelta y alejándose de la castaña, caminó hacia la puerta. Los brazos pequeños de ella lo rodearon por la espalda, y Theodore sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos cuando la escuchó decir contra él “No te vayas… por favor”.

“Lo siento” fue todo lo que logró decirle antes de salir corriendo de ahí, sin mirar atrás. Si lo hacía, no podría alejarse de ella, y era la única forma de protegerla del monstruo de su padre.

————

Sentía que si no volvía pronto, iba a explotar ahí mismo, y de paso iba a hacer explotar la oficina producto de un brote de magia involuntario. Se sentía igual o más vulnerable que ese día terrible, donde se fue sin mirar atrás. 

Recordaba que ese día, lloró arrodillada en el piso de la sala de Menesteres, hasta que se quedó dormida. Horas más tardes, un elfo la encontró y le informó que Harry y Ron andaban como locos buscándola, y que habían asumido que estaba ahí, porque no la podían encontrar en el mapa del merodeador, pero por algún motivo, por más que caminaron muchas veces pidiéndole que les mostrara donde estaba Hermione, la sala no lo había hecho. 

Cuando le contó de ese lugar a Theo, Hermione le dijo que el año anterior Umbridge los había encontrado, porque alguien había hablado de la ubicación. Por lo que esta vez, se aseguraron que sólo ellos dos pudiesen entrar. Agradeció al pequeño elfo, intentó recomponerse lo más que pudo, pero salió de la Sala de Menesteres hecha un desastre a pesar de sus intentos, si lo notaron, los chicos nunca le comentaron nada al respecto, un gesto que les agradeció profundamente. En ese momento sólo le quedó agarrar sus sentimientos, meterlos en una caja y olvidarlos en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Había comenzado una guerra, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con un corazón roto.

Quizás si se iba, nadie lo notaría. Creía que aún tenía un poco de esencia de díctamo en su departamento. Eso y un par de hechizos y su brazo estaría bien… probablemente. Pensando en escapar estaba, cuando Theodore volvió a la habitación. Tenía el cabello húmedo, y estaba pálido. Más pálido de lo normal.

“Disculpa la demora” le dijo con voz ronca, acercándose a la camilla donde la chica se encontraba sentada esperando. “Tuve que resolver algo” agregó, mientras tomaba el brazo de Hermione, para revisar el brazo lastimado. “Estas cosas son un peligro, no sé en que pensaba Hagrid cuando las crió, y se las mostró a un grupo de chiquillos” le dijo mientras le hacía algunos hechizos de diagnóstico “Aparentemente es superficial, por lo que el músculo debiese estar bien después de algunas pociones. El hueso es otra cosa, vas a tener que tomar una poción para hacer crecer parte del tejido que perdiste… ¿la cola asumo?”

Asintió. Hermione no podía creerlo. Ahí estaba, teniendo la charla más nimia de la vida con ella, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si nunca hubiesen sido más que conocidos en la escuela. La estaba matando, y el contacto de sus manos en la piel de su brazo, le quemaba. Definitivamente necesitaba salir de ahí, y pronto. 

“Creo que puedo hacer todo eso en casa” dijo atropelladamente intentando levantarse de la camilla, y al darse cuenta el castaño de sus intenciones, la tomó del brazo para evitarlo.

“No seas ridícula. Ya estás acá y puedo hacerlo yo” Hermione no quería mirarlo y solo quería que la soltara. El contacto con su piel estaba causando estragos en sus sentimientos, que pensó que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser por largos 4 años, pero bastó un toque de Theodore, para que todo volviera, y con más fuerza, si eso era acaso posible. Intentó moverse nuevamente, hasta que reparó en el brazo que la sostenía. Lo que vio la paralizó. Sabía que estaba ahí, mas nunca la había visto en su piel. Grisácea y decolorada, estaba la marca tenebrosa, mirándola de vuelta con burla. Esa mancha maldita era la que se había llevado a Theodore, y la odiaba.

Theodore reparó en que Hermione había dejado de moverse, y cayó en cuenta por qué. ‘Estúpido’ pensó para si mismo, golpeándose mentalmente por su torpeza, alejando el brazo con el que retenía a la castaña y finalizando el contacto que el mismo había iniciado, con el pretexto de examinarla. Hubiese dado su vida, para que ella nunca tuviera que verla, era su mayor vergüenza, y tenerla al frente mirándolo con lo que probablemente era disgusto, terminó de recordarle porque se había mantenido alejado de ella todos estos años.

————

_2 de mayo de 1998._

“¡Maldita sea!” La había perdido de vista. Siguió corriendo por lo que quedaba de los pasillos de Hogwarts, esquivando escombros, heridos y cuerpos sin vida de ambos bandos. Todo era un caos, el humo y el polvo dificultaban moverse, pero debía acercarse a la entrada del castillo, lo más probable es que la encontrara allí, donde lo peor de la batalla estaba ocurriendo. 

Siguió moviéndose disparando uno que otro encantamiento en el camino salvando compañeros y atacando mortífagos, cuando la vio. Sintió el alivio en su pecho, al verla viva, si bien un poco maltrecha, pero viva. Pero lo que vio segundos después lo paralizó de terror. Reconoció la máscara de mortífago de su padre, quien había notado donde estaba la castaña. Levantó su varita para atacarla por la espalda, y fue todo lo que Theodore necesitó para salir de su estupor. “¡ _Bombarda!_ ” gritó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza, y lo dirigió a los pies de donde se encontraba su padre. Si bien no pensó en una estrategia, su ataque había funcionado, puesto que la explosión había conseguido que parte de la muralla se derrumbara, cerrándole el paso a su padre, quien ya no podía atacar a Hermione, pues la había perdido de vista.

“Me decepcionas” dijo de pronto Nott senior, sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica mientras se sacaba la máscara y se levantaba del piso “Atacar a tu propio padre por una _sangre sucia inmunda_ ” 

Theodore odiaba con todo su ser esa frase. Por más que su padre intentó a golpes y castigos inculcársela, junto con sus creencias y prejuicios, nunca lo consiguió. “No hables así de ella, ¡no tienes derecho!” Le dijo con rabia “Ella es mil veces mejor que cualquier sangrepura en todos los sentidos, y sin dudas es mejor que tu, _padre”_ La última frase la escupió con asco. 

Por toda respuesta, una carcajada salió de la boca de su padre, carcajada que le heló los huesos. Se movían en círculos, sin perder la postura de duelo, ninguno dispuesto a bajar la gaurdia. 

“Debí matarla hace años” dijo de pronto su padre, como quién comenta el clima “Tuve una excelente oportunidad en el Departamento de Misterios, pero no pensé que valiera la pena. Pensé que bastaba con amenazarte con su vida para que te alejaras de ella. Si hubiese sabido entonces, que sería la responsable de transformarte en un débil, no lo habría dudado ni un segundo.” 

Su padre levantó su varita nuevamente, esta vez contra él, y puso en práctica todo lo que Hermione y él habían aprendido el último año que pasaron juntos. ‘Estrategia y posición, Mia, estrategia y posición’ Fue lo último que pensó antes de lanzarse de lleno a atacar a su padre, con todas los hechizos, maldiciones y protecciones que recordó en ese momento. Thoros Nott era muy bueno, pero ya estaba viejo, y le faltaba algo que a Theodore le sobraba: propósito. Porque aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, Hermione saldría viva de ese castillo, y viviría feliz.

_————_

Se dio media vuelta, acercándose más a su escritorio y poniendo distancia entre ellos. “Lo siento” le dijo con voz ronca, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, para luego pasarlas por su rostro “Yo… hubiese preferido que no la vieras nunca” le dijo bajando las manos, mientras las miraba, como si fueran ajenas a su cuerpo. “Hice cosas que nunca debí haber hecho… pero lo que más me arrepiento fue no haber sido más valiente…” sus hombros bajaron en señal de derrota. 

Se giró para mirarla, y se acercó nuevamente agregando “Ya no tiene mucho sentido que me disculpe ¿no?” Volvió a tomar su brazo, esta vez para curarla como correspondía, para que pudiera irse. Si bien sólo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, no le correspondía. ¡No sabía nada de su vida actual! Su novio podría estar afuera esperándola… demonios, podía estar casada con Weasley, y el no tendría como haberse enterado viviendo del otro lado de Europa. Su tiempo había pasado, y mientras antes lo entendiera, antes podría seguir con lo poco que tenía de vida.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras el chico trabajaba en su brazo. Y Hermione se dio el lujo de estudiarlo, como no se había permitido hacerlo hace años. Lo primero que notó al entrar a la consulta, fue lo anguloso y recto que se había vuelto su rostro, pero no reparó en lo triste que se veíansus ojos. Los ojos azules que siempre había amado por su calidez y expresividad, hoy se veían apagados y sin vida. No lo había visto sonreír ni una sola vez desde que llegó, ni siquiera esas sonrisas sarcásticas que tanto usaba para molestarla, pero que le daban un aire juguetón y jovial. Nada quedaba del chico que conoció, en una época más feliz y menos complicada, antes que la guerra les arruinara la vida. 

Pensar en ello le llenó de tristeza. Secretamente todos estos años, Hermione esperaba que Theo fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado. Porque si bien no estaban juntos, aún le guardaba un profundo amor. Y le bastó un par de minutos frente a él, para darse cuenta que era igual de miserable que ella. 

Theo estaba terminando con los hechizos. Solo faltaba que se tomara las pociones y quedaría perfecta. De pronto se detuvo, al sentir algo húmedo caerle en la mano. Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba llorando. 

“¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te duele?” Theodore entró en pánico. A lo mejor tenía otras heridas además del brazo, y sumido en su propia amargura como estaba, no lo notó. Atinó a poner sus manos en los hombros de la chica, y al ver que ésta no le contestaba, retiró una de ellas para ponerla bajo su mentón, y obligarla a mirarlo, pero ésta tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. “Mia, por favor dime que esta mal, para intentar arreglarlo”.

“¿Por qué?” Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la castaña después de unos minutos de silencio que a Theo se le hicieron eternos. En un principio no entendió, pero cuando Hermione abrió los ojos para mirarlo, lo entendió todo, al ver sus ojos color miel, que siempre le hablaron sin palabras, y que él aún podía leer como un libro abierto. 

“Porque nunca te merecí, porque fui un egoísta al tratar de arrastrarte conmigo por el lodo que mi padre y sus prejuicios prepararon para mi” levantó sus manos para tomar su rostro, y limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas que caían copiosamente por ese rostro lleno de pecas que algún día intentó memorizar y que seguía tan hermoso como lo recordaba. “Porque tenía que alejarte de esta marca maldita que contaminó todo lo bueno que alguna vez tuve o hice.” Su voz sonaba desesperada, la voz de alguien que lleva callando por mucho tiempo, sin tener con quien compartir su dolor “Y por sobre todo porque tenía protegerte del monstruo de mi padre”. 

Ahí estaba, después de 4 años callándolo, al fin se lo había contado a alguien más. El día que los mortífagos atacaron Hogwarts, su padre le envío una lechuza, antes de que todo ocurriera, relatándole todo lo que le haría a Hermione si no se alejaba de ella. Que era su decisión: o Theodore la sacaba de su vida por su voluntad, o se encargaría de hacerlo por él, y se aseguraría que la muchacha sufriera hasta su último aliento. 

Conocía muy bien a su padre, conocía de primera mano lo que era perder a alguien por una de sus amenazas. Lo aprendió muy pequeño, cuando perdió a su madre, en lo que su padre denominó ante la sociedad como un ‘ _lamentable y desafortunado accidente_ ’, pero que Theo sabía muy bien se llamaba homicidio. “No podía arriesgarme, Mia, sabía que iba por ti, por que me lo dijo, y no podía arriesgarme a perderte” Theodore no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que la chica acercó su pequeña mano a su mejilla, y sintió la humedad acunarse ahí. “Prefería verte lejos de mi, pero viva y feliz”

“¿Valió la pena?” Le preguntó de pronto Hermione, ya su lastimado brazo olvidado entre confesiones y corazones heridos “¿Valió la pena si ninguno es feliz?”

Theo se sorprendió ante esa pregunta. Nunca se preguntó si Hermione realmente era feliz. Sólo asumió que alejándose, ella se olvidaría de él y encontraría la felicidad que tanto quería para la muchacha, que le había mostrado todo lo lindo que podía ser el mundo, si sabías donde mirar. 

“Estás viva, y no contaminé tu futuro con esta marca…” Miró nuevamente con asco su brazo, y agregó sin mirarla “para mi lo valió”.

“Pues, podrías haber tenido la decencia de preguntarme” Theo levantó la vista asombrado por lo dicho por la castaña. En sus ojos ya no veía sólo dolor si no… ¿molestia? “No me diste ni siquiera la oportunidad de decidir que quería para mi futuro, ¡Si no que fuiste y lo decidiste por ambos!” Esta vez lo golpeó en el pecho con su brazo. Si, era molestia.

“Mia… yo… pensé…” 

“¡No fuiste el único que terminó marcado por esta guerra!” Le dijo con rabia, y levantándose la manga de su brazo izquierdo, le mostró la marca que la daga maldita de Bellatrix le había dejado. “¡Esa marca no te define, así como esta no me define a mi!” Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando otra vez, y respirando hondo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de mano, agregó “Así que deja de escudarte detrás de ella para evitar hacer las cosas que quieres”

Theodore estaba atónito. De a poco estaba volviendo a ver a la chica de la que se enamoró en la escuela, llena de fuego y lealtad, ¡y su cabello! Su cabello emanaba chispas como antes. Era magia pura. No pudo evitarlo, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó con una necesidad que había guardado por años. ¿Podía ser…? Hermione le devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor, con la fiereza de quien necesita al otro, como el aire mismo. Nunca pensó volver a sentir lo mismo, pero era como si no hubiesen pasado 4 años deambulando por el mundo, incompletos.

Cuando era evidente que les estaba faltando el aire, y se vieron en la necesidad de separarse para respirar, Theo pensó que le iba a explotar el corazón de felicidad, y por lo fuerte que latía el de Hermione, se atrevería a decir que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Aún la abrazaba, y no pretendía dejar de hacerlo en el futuro cercano. Le besó la frente y la miró a los ojos “Mia, soy un verdadero idiota”

“No soy quien para discutirte eso” le dijo divertida la castaña, con los ojos aún húmedos por las lágrimas.

“Gracias, Mia” le dijo con una tremenda sonrisa el castaño.

“¿Por qué?” Le preguntó curiosa la castaña.

“Por sacarme de mi Infierno personal” le dijo mientras le besaba la frente nuevamente. Tendrían un largo camino por delante, de volver a conocerse y volver a confiar el uno en el otro. Pero estaba seguro que compartiendo sus cargas, lograrían ser felices, como siempre debieron serlo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Por años juré que era Escorbuto... ¿alguien más?


End file.
